


Our Bodies

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things aren't going so well. Loz and Yazoo are distracted. Kadaj fantasizes.(Cloud)/Kadaj (in Kadaj's head), Loz/Yazoo





	Our Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 19, 2012.
> 
> "From the WiP folder of doom, located mostly intact and needing just the ending finished. If this is for someone (and it very well might be, but I'm far more disorganized than even usual), I apologize for the delay and please enjoy."

Kadaj couldn't help but think that their bodies were traitorous. If nothing else, they were certainly troublesome. It was bad enough that they had to keep doing human things, like eating and showering and sleeping.

But nights were the worst, because Loz would insist that they all share the same bed. Kadaj had to admit that it sounded like an efficient idea, however it always ended up being a complete fiasco. Every single night, something would happen like Yazoo kicking Loz or Loz stealing all the blankets or, worst of all, snoring. Kadaj thought he was a rather nice sleeper, compared to his brothers. Or he assumed so, at least.

The new problem, at least for the last few days, had more to do with everything that happened before they slept. Their bodies were traitorous and young, demanding physical attention and release. Yazoo had been the first one not to just ignore it until it went away, which had made Loz curious and eventually, Kadaj had more or less been required to join in, because it wasn't as though he could sleep through what his brothers were doing.

After spending yet another day playing cat and mouse with ShinRa and seeking out Cloud, Kadaj returned late, long after dark... He parked his motorcycle and headed inside, not bothering to be quiet. If Yazoo and Loz couldn't be bothered to wait up, he just wouldn't be bothered with trying to be silent.

From the sounds inside the otherwise still dwelling, they were already in bed.

Kadaj groaned, mostly because he wasn't terribly in the mood. But there was no way to escape the sounds coming from the bedroom - skin against skin and soft pleasured moans and harsh grunts.

He took off his boots slowly, hoping they'd finish by the time he needed to go in there. But he had no such luck and briefly considered trying to sleep on the dilapidated sofa.

Unable to tune out the grunts and moans, though, Kadaj felt his body reacting. He knew what they were doing and it wasn't wholly unpleasant. He just... didn't want to... Not when he'd come home from so much failure.

Settling on the sofa, clear of the spring poking through and whatever had been spilled the other day and not cleaned up, Kadaj reached to rub at his partial erection through his pants. Maybe it was just that Yazoo and Loz seemed so much more into each other... Maybe it was that he was okay with that. He knew what he wanted...

Unzipping his pants, Kadaj pulled them down just enough to be able to get himself off. He left his gloves on and closed his eyes, listening to his brothers yet trying not to think about them.

No, he wanted to think about Cloud. Cloud was like them. He needed to be with them. Cloud would touch him... Kadaj wrapped one hand around his cock and started stroking. Yes, Cloud would be his. Cloud would touch him and suck on him, press fingers into him and make him moan.

Yazoo cried out in the other room, and Kadaj had to suck in his breath and bite in his lip to keep quiet. He and Cloud would do what they were doing. Cloud would need him...

He moved his hand faster, imagining Cloud between his legs, sucking eagerly.

"Nnn..." Kadaj couldn't quite hold in a groan as he came. He jerked his hand a last couple of times, ignoring the warm white mess that was trailing between his hand and stomach.

Loz came a minute later, about when Kadaj opened his eyes and groaned again, this time at the cooling stickiness everywhere and the fact that he needed to move. But his brothers were done now, at least.

He wiped his hand on the sofa, tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up.

Maybe he could make up a story to tell them.

Maybe he wouldn't have to say anything at all.

He'd sleep. And tomorrow he'd try again.


End file.
